


Under My Skin

by orphan_account



Series: Skin Deep [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Skinwalker AU, Supernatural Creatures, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fate encounter brings two unlikely beings into contact with each other. If that's for better or worse cannot be determined yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Skin

He hadn't thought much of the little human at first, watching with amusement as he tried to take out a banshee with only silver bullets and a gold cross. Neither had served him well, knocking the tiny human to the ground with an ear-shattering shriek. Something felt strange in the air, and he wasn’t sure what it was. Trowa slunk forward, large yellow eyes shining with curiousity, tail flicking back and forth, ears perked forward, mimicking the natural poses that his skin had borne in life.

Then the shade burst forth from the human’s chest, sinking large, jagged teeth into the banshee's throat and tearing it open. The human was sprawled on his back, one hand cupping his bleeding ear while the other was pressed against a circle of runes, the bloody symbols shimmering with magic. The shade devoured the banshee, but that barely caught his attention, the wash of black magic spreading across his senses like a warm hand through his fur.

He didn't realize he was purring until he was stretched out across the summoner's chest, nudging his head against the human's chin, eyes dilating and claws kneading into the leather jacket. The man was groaning, expletives falling from blood-flecked lips, but the hand that had drawn the shade forth was now carting through the black fur along his back, scratching at his ears and making Trowa vibrate in pleasure.

“’Lena’s gonna kill me for this,” the human muttered. When he left, leaving Trowa sitting in the alley with the remnants of the banshee and a smeared streak of blood, he hadn't known that the skinstealer would seek him out, wanting to taste that black magic again, to drink his fill and bask in the pleasure that surged through him. But he would. He most certainly would.

* * *

The cat was back.

Since the fight with the banshee back behind Howard's bar, he'd been followed by a stray cat. The thing had nearly mauled him while he'd been catching his breath on the alley floor, demanding attention, and every day since he'd found her hanging around his apartment, sitting outside his back door and meowing pathetically.

He'd tried ignoring it at first, hoping that if it realized he wasn't a free meal-giver, she'd wander off and ask someone else for handouts. When  _that_  had failed, he'd tried chasing her off. Getting those fancy fenceless barrier things, the ones that made light and noise and sprayed water, didn't deter her. A month later, he'd started coming home to find  _her_  waiting for him on the counter, large yellow eyes wide and expectant, long black fur much too clean for a true stray.

The fifth time he'd come home to find her there, happened to also be the day his landlord delivered his notice of eviction. Pets were a very strict no-go, and for Duo, a tenant of only three months, it hadn't been a problem until this furry little shit moved herself in. And now, he had to move out.

"Good going, furbag," Duo snared, glaring at the large, wannabe housecat as he put the few things he'd unpacked back into their cardboard prisons. "You wanted to live here, now neither of us do. Looks like you'll need to show me the alley you're  _supposed_  to be living in so I can live with  _you_  now."

She mewled, jumping off the counter and darting out through a hole in the bottom of the screen door. One that Duo hadn't noticed was there until she pushed her way through, the weaved, metal barrier falling back seamlessly into place. Duo stared, eyes wide, and the porcelain mug in his hand cracked.

* * *

_“The last confirmed sighting of a Skin-walker was in 1433 A.D,. in a small hamlet outside of Tuscany, Italy.”  
– Christine Brook,  Market Values of Supernatural Creatures_


End file.
